


Tell Me a Secret

by simplesetgo



Series: Tell Me a Secret [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Skank Quinn and her dog Valentino show Rachel a good time under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: contains explicit bestiality. If that's not your thing, don't read it.

Quinn was probably in trouble. There wasn't really any other reason for Rachel to venture here.

She took one last drag from her cigarette before grinding it into the dirt with the heel of her boot. Rachel approached timidly, less crossing her arms and more hugging herself as she stepped into the Skanks' lair under the bleachers.

"The fuck you want?" Mack drawled from the couch, tipping her beer up to take a sip.

"I'm here to speak to Quinn," Rachel said.

Curled up by the couch, Valentino perked up at the stranger's voice. Quinn's new dog was mostly black Lab, mixed with a little something else. Someone abandoned him at the park with no collar, and after the second night, when it was clear nobody was looking for him, Quinn and Sheila managed to convince him to follow them to Quinn's house with a bag of treats. He's been at Quinn's side since, reluctant to leave her. Valentino was a beautiful dog, healthy and playful, and it upset Quinn that someone would just reject him like they did.

Ronnie chuckled. "Want me to clear her out for you again, Quinn?"

"I'm very capable of clearing myself out if she doesn't want to speak to me," Rachel said. "Quinn?"

Quinn took her time to light up another cigarette, inhaling and streaming the smoke from her pursed lips. She arched an eyebrow at Rachel. "You need my permission to speak? We gotta work on your assertiveness, Berry."

"I'd like to speak with you alone," Rachel said firmly.

Quinn's lips curled in her smallest smile. "Better," she said to Rachel. She turned over her shoulder to Mack and Ronnie. "Get outta here."

"Seriously?" Ronnie squinted.

"Seriously, fuck off," Quinn snapped.

"Jesus. Fine, we're going. Come on, Valentino." Mack patted her thigh as she and Ronnie left, but the dog didn't move. His eyes flicked between Quinn and Rachel and Mack, impassive. Mack rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Quinn smirked a little at Valentino. "Good boy." Once the Skanks were gone, she collapsed on the couch and beckoned Rachel. Valentino got up just to curl back down right at her feet.

Rachel relaxed visibly once they were alone. "I didn't know you had a dog," she said, grinning as she knelt by Valentino.

"Yeah, it's a new development. Mangy mutt got his shots last week." Quinn smiled fondly at him. "Took 'em like a champ."

Valentino panted happily as Rachel petted his head. "You're not mangy, are you?" Rachel cooed, her voice threateningly close to baby-speak. "I think you're pretty. Who's a pretty boy? I think you are."

"So why are you on school grounds so late?" Quinn said, flicking ash and taking another drag. "It'll be dark soon."

"Rehearsals. I could ask you the same."

"Yeah, don't," Quinn said.

Rachel pursed her lips. "Okay, I'll ask you something else. Why weren't you back in Glee Club today like you promised? You've only shown up once so far."

There it was. She knew she'd catch hell for it. Quinn shrugged. "Took a day off. I was busy."

"Doing what?" Rachel gestured at Quinn sitting on the couch. "That?!"

"Tagging. It's my preferred creative outlet these days." Quinn stretched, yawning. "It's more authentic than trying to sing away your feelings. Less temporal, too."

"And way more illegal!" Rachel said sharply, her brow furrowing. "Wait a minute. All that graffiti that keeps popping up around campus…"

"My favorite is the 'life is short' outside the cafeteria," Quinn mused. "Didn’t have long for it, so it was rushed. It's pretty meta."

Rachel sighed exasperatedly. "You're lucky I'm petting your dog right now," she said, rubbing Valentino's head. "Or I'd be way more upset with you."

"His name's Valentino." Quinn's eyes glinted as a thought hit her. "You like my dog, Rach?"

Rachel grinned. "Yeah. I think he likes me too. Right Valentino?" Valentino nosed her thigh, huffing until she petted him again.

Quinn took a last drag and crushed the cigarette under her boot. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The rumor."

Rachel flushed once she realized what Quinn meant. It was sudden and visible even in the last rays of sunset, that darkening tint in her cheeks and her neck.

Quinn enjoyed it so much she pushed harder. "You know. That you gave your v-card to the family dog."

"What? No!" Rachel said, looking down, to the side, anywhere but Quinn. "Q-Quinn, how could you even ask me that? That's absolutely crazy. I would never do something like that, and I'm disappointed you think that I would. It's unsanitary, and perverted, and…and wrong."

Quinn inhaled through her nose. Holy shit. Rachel was a terrible liar. Was it actually true? "I'm guessing that's the reaction that got you in trouble in the first place. The lady doth protest too much. Next time somebody asks, first ask them what the fuck, then just tell them to fuck off."

Rachel glanced up at her with wide eyes. "Quinn, I didn't."

"Whatever." Quinn popped an altoid mint into her mouth. "Wanna make out?"

"Right after you smoked?" Rachel grimaced. "Eww. You know, you're not going to be able to escape our conversation about you quitting for much longer."

"I have a mint." Quinn opened her mouth to show the white tablet on her tongue, then closed it. "See? I'm thoughtful as fuck."

"Well, I suppose I have to do something for the next twenty minutes until one of my dads gets here to pick me up." Rachel crawled up on the couch and into Quinn's lap, settling her warm weight and leaning in for a sniff of Quinn's breath. "Ugh." She wrinkled her nose. "Suck on that mint a little faster."

Quinn grinned. "You could do a little sucking of your own instead," she offered, guiding Rachel's hand down to her crotch. She was bulging in her jeans; the thought of Rachel getting nailed by a dog did a great job starting her up. Just picturing the small brunette on all fours, panting while she let a dog mount and fuck her silly…

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that level of intensity, Quinn," Rachel said. "Whatever this is, we just started it last week." Her eyes widened as she let Quinn press her palm against the bulge in her jeans. "Oh, you're _very_ hard. Why are you so hard?"

"Maybe I like you in my lap," Quinn said, leaning up to kiss Rachel's lips. "Maybe I'm thinking about you bouncing on it. Riding my dick. God, you'd look so good taking my cock."

Rachel kissed her back, giggling as Quinn reached up under her top. "So minty," she breathed against Quinn's lips. Quinn hummed and kissed her again, cupping her jaw and giving her a teasing slip of tongue. She'd seduced Rachel Berry into a whatever-this-was with a single kiss, bartered for with a return to Glee Club, and it had done wonders for her ego. She felt like the best kisser in the world.

Rachel rubbed her cock through her jeans as they made out. Quinn wanted to unzip so bad, but she had Rachel's skirt flipped up and both hands full of Rachel's ass, and she just didn't want to let go. "Take it out, Rachel," she husked. "Please."

Rachel hadn't touched her bare before, and Quinn hadn't touched her either, just over her panties. Rachel bit her lip, looking at Quinn with dark eyes before nodding once. "Okay," she whispered.

Rachel yelped, pushing forward to crush herself against Quinn. It nearly gave Quinn a heart attack. "What the—"

Valentino stood panting, tongue lolling out, right where Rachel's ass had just been.

"Oh. Fuck. Uh, I guess he smelled you were turned on." Quinn tried to control her raging arousal and failed. "Did he…lick you?"

"Yes," Rachel said, her voice muffled against Quinn's neck.

"At least you still had your panties on," Quinn offered. "I mean, unless you wish you hadn’t."

It was out before she could stop it. Quinn was going to get slapped—and thoroughly deserve it. She braced herself for it, but Rachel just stayed pressed tight against Quinn.

"Tell me a secret," Rachel said, pulling back. She didn't look mad. Or upset. She looked…very turned on. She locked Quinn's gaze with her own and set her crotch against Quinn's bulging erection, looping her arms around her neck. A twitch of her hips brought a gasp from Quinn. She could feel the burning heat of Rachel's pussy even through her boxers and the denim and Rachel's panties. "Tell me a secret," she repeated. "Something you can't let _anyone_ know. And I'll tell you one."

Quinn's mind tripped over itself. There was no way this was happening. "Um." Fuck. _Fuck._ This wasn't a time to fuck around. Go big or go home. "My older sister Frannie, I kinda think she's hot and I've jerked off to her before."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Quinn squirmed a little under Rachel, looking to the side. "I mean, I don't do it all the time."

Rachel nodded. "Um. Wow. So mine is…" She rocked her hips against Quinn's shaft, swallowing hard. "The rumor is true. I used to let our dog fuck me all the time. Until I got caught and my dads found another home for him. I miss him, but I also miss him fucking me." She licked her lips. "And I'm so, so wet right now. My panties are ruined."

"Fuck," Quinn whispered. "I knew it. God, that's so hot."

"You don't think it's…messed up?"

"Well it's not exactly normal, but everyone's a little messed up. Everyone does messed up shit. They just go in different directions with it." Quinn pushed up a little with her hips. "Mostly I think it's really hot. I could probably cream my jeans from thinking about it."

"Don't make a mess," Rachel giggled.

Quinn glanced around Rachel to see Valentino still standing behind them, panting gently, his nose lifting as he chased after Rachel’s scent. "Let him get another taste," she suggested softly, pushing Rachel's ass back toward her dog. "Since your panties are already ruined."

Rachel's eyes widened. She hesitated before she nodded, hooking hair behind her ear as she slid down Quinn's lap. Quinn flipped her skirt up again, grinning as she heard Valentino sniffing heavily, licking his chops. "There you go, boy," Quinn whispered softly, holding Rachel's ass in place for her dog. She thought about pulling her panties aside, but didn't want to push too fast.

"Oh." Rachel whimpered as the wet sounds of eager licking reached Quinn's ears. "There he goes. It's been so long." Rachel hummed happily, holding Quinn's gaze even as she pushed her ass back against Valentino's tongue. "Good boy. You're licking Rachel so good."

Quinn peeked around Rachel again to see Valentino's tail wagging furiously. She grinned. Valentino was shifting from side to side, trying to get the best angle to lick Rachel's pussy over her panties, and Quinn raised her brow when she saw his dick for the first time. It was thick and pink, bobbing heavy between his legs. "I think he's…uh. I think he's excited." Quinn had a slow flush creeping up her own chest from arousal, but her heartbeat spiked suddenly as she looked at Rachel. Screw pushing too fast. "You want to let him fuck you real quick? There's nobody around but I'll watch for people just in case. You can go down against the couch."

Rachel blinked and stared at her, her mouth opening and then closing. "Oh," she whispered, looking around the bleachers and field. It was a few minutes to dark and not a soul in sight. "Um. If you make sure no one sees…"

"Oh, wait—wait a sec." Quinn frowned. "Would my dog be getting lucky with you before me?"

Rachel grinned. "I take it that would that bruise your ego?"

"Significantly."

"I guess we're speeding things up a bit." Rachel bit her lip. "You can fuck me. I'll warm up Valentino."

Quinn hissed through her teeth. "Shit." She couldn't unbuckle her belt fast enough.

Rachel giggled and slid down to the ground, getting on all fours beside Valentino. "Hey boy," she said softly. "Hey Valentino." Her tone was so different from when she spoke to him earlier. Shy almost. "Oh, wow, he's definitely up for this," she murmured, small fingers wrapping around his thick shaft.

Quinn gulped at the way Rachel stroked Valentino's dick. "He's not the only one," Quinn joked, shoving her pants and boxers down.

Rachel's eyes devoured Quinn as she knelt behind her on her knees. Quinn smirked as she fisted her dick. She figured their first time would be different from this. She was glad she figured wrong. She pulled Rachel's skirt and panties down all at once, palming her ass and spreading her open with her thumbs. Rachel's pussy was glistening, visibly slick. "Fuck, you're so wet."

"Told you." Rachel wiggled her hips. "Would it freak you out if I sucked Valentino a little?"

Quinn nearly choked. "No," she croaked. "Please, by all means." She slid the head of her cock through Rachel's soaked folds, back and forth a bit, before setting it at Rachel's entrance and pushing in. "Fuck," she murmured. Rachel's pussy was tight heat around her cock and she fucked into it, raw pleasure making her breath catch. "God, you feel so fucking good."

"Mm. So do you." Rachel hummed and pushed back against her, meeting Quinn's slow, shallow thrusts, urging her to go deeper.

Quinn panted as she watched Rachel's slick pussy swallow her cock, lips stretching around her shaft. She took Rachel's ass in her hands again, fucking into her hard enough for her hips to smack audibly against Rachel's ass with each thrust. "So you gonna suck him off or are you all talk," Quinn teased, finally managing to tear her gaze from Rachel's pussy.

Rachel moaned, raising her brow at Quinn over her back as she pulled her hair over her shoulder. "I was getting to that," she said, positioning Valentino's cock sideways so she could reach it with her mouth. Quinn winced, her pace stuttering.

"Does that hurt him?"

Rachel giggled. "No, silly. It bends completely backwards while he's tied, even."

Quinn rolled her eyes, giving Rachel a rough thrust or two. "Excuse me for not being an expert on dog sex."

"Watch and learn." Rachel winked at Quinn and lowered her mouth to Valentino's cock. She set the tip on her tongue, panting on his dick, before closing her lips around his shaft and sucking him into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, clenching her pussy around Quinn's thrusting dick.

Quinn watched in awe as Rachel swallowed him whole. Valentino wasn't small. Her dog didn't seem to particularly care; he just stood there, panting, that same dopey grin on his face as his tongue lolled. "Shit," Quinn muttered. "You gonna deepthroat my cock like that?

Rachel nodded slightly as she slid her lips up and down Valentino's dick, humming in confirmation. "Mmhmm."

 "Fuck." Quinn licked her lips and fucked Rachel faster. Her pussy was dripping heat surrounding her dick. Rachel's tight, round ass shook as Quinn slammed her hips against her, sheathing her the length of her cock inside Rachel with each thrust. Rachel moaned and slurped at Valentino's thick pink dick, letting it bulge against her cheek before deepthroating him again. It was all too much. "I'm gonna come soon," Quinn panted. "Normally I last longer, but you're…yeah. Are me and Valentino trading or am I coming inside you?"

Rachel pulled off Valentino's cock and looked at Quinn over her shoulder. "Trading," she said with a sultry smile. "It's only fair."

Quinn pulled out, her dick slapping wetly against her belly. Not a moment too soon. She threw herself on the couch, spreading her legs in invitation with a grin. "I'm down for fair. Valentino is too."

Rachel turned on her hands and knees to Quinn, flashing her a smile before licking her way up her cock. She sucked the tip with a hum, swirling her tongue around the head, before glancing back at Valentino. The dog was busy licking and sniffing her pussy. "Come on, boy, mount up. Fuck Rachel like a good dog." She looked to Quinn. "See if you can talk him into it."

"Fuck. Uh, ok." Quinn tried to focus as Rachel took her cock back into her mouth. She failed. "God, that feels so good." Quinn gripped the edge of the cushions as Rachel's hot, sucking mouth took in more and more of her dick. Rachel worked her way down, swallowing and adjusting, until Quinn's cockhead slipped right into her throat. She sunk the rest of the way down, her chin tucked tight against Quinn's balls. "Jesus," Quinn gulped. Her cock twitched in Rachel's mouth, surrounded by wet heat all over again. "Fuck. Hey…Valentino. Hey buddy."

Quinn grinned, biting her lip as Rachel started sucking her dick, up and down, her lips stretching around Quinn's girth. Valentino paused at Quinn's voice, looking to her with his ears perked. "You excited, buddy?" Quinn said. "You should be. You get to fuck Rachel, too." She leaned in a bit and tapped Rachel's back, snapping her fingers. "Come on. Here, boy. Climb on up."

Valentino tilted his head, panting lightly. He gave Rachel's pussy a few more thorough licks. Rachel favored him with a moan that Quinn felt right down her cock. "Come on, boy," Quinn urged. She snapped her fingers again, right over the center of Rachel's back. "Show Rachel what a stud you are. She wants it bad, buddy."

Rachel moaned again, nodding slightly as she slurped her way up Quinn's meat. "So bad," she sighed, wiggling her ass slightly.

Valentino finally got the picture. He was a big dog, so when he lunged up on Rachel's back his paws landed on the cushions before he fell against Rachel, settling on her back with his front legs hanging at her shoulders. He panted happily up at Quinn as he jerked his hips, trying to sink his cock in Rachel's pussy. "Good boy," Quinn praised, rubbing his head.

Rachel shifted and reached underneath herself, trying to guide Valentino's aimlessly thrusting cock. "Yes he is," she murmured. "Yes you are, Valentino. You're such a good boy. Almost…there…Oh!" She looked up at Quinn, grinning. "He's inside."

Valentino took off like a shot. The dog fucked Rachel hard and fast, hips churning as he followed his instincts to the letter. Rachel shook under his assault, moaning so loudly that Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't been paying _any_ attention to her surroundings.

It was dusk and the harsh security lights were now the main source of light, filtering through the bleachers to cast sharp shadows. She craned her neck to look around, her heart settling back down in her chest when she realized there was still no one around. "Rachel," she whispered. "Hey."

The girl was in her own little world. "What a good dog, fucking Rachel so good," she groaned softly, her cheek pressed against Quinn's thigh. "Fuck Rachel's pussy just like that. Oh, you feel so good." She reached between her legs again. Valentino panted and drilled Rachel's pussy, working hard to try and mate her.

"We should stay quiet," Quinn suggested, guiding Rachel's mouth back to her hard dick. "Just in case."

"Oh, smart." Rachel giggled before taking Quinn's cock back into her mouth. She groaned around Quinn's thick cock, pushing all the way down before sliding back up. "I'm gonna come," she said. "I wanna come on his dick so bad, Quinn. You'd better keep me quiet." She grabbed Quinn's hand and set it on her head as she swallowed Quinn's cock back down her throat.

Quinn grunted at the pleasure of Rachel's wet mouth. She threaded her fingers in Rachel's hair and guided her pace, pulling her up and pushing her down on her cock. She smirked at Valentino. "You enjoying your end, buddy? Cause I'm definitely enjoying mine."

Rachel's orgasm announced itself with a tightening of her body, a low, long moan around her mouthful of Quinn's hard dick. She shuddered, her shoulders shaking slightly, and she fucked back against Valentino's thrusts, urgent and frantic, reaching a crescendo before she slowed and exhaled through her nose, her body loosening and relaxing. Her hips rolled in tight rhythm. Finally, she pulled off Quinn's cock long enough to moan Valentino's name, panting and catching her breath. "Oh wow," she managed, flashing a grin up at Quinn. "Just…wow."

Quinn had never been more turned on in her life. Her heart thumped in her chest as she stroked Rachel's cheek, a smirk curling her lips. "You really like dog dick, don't you Rachel?"

"Uh huh." Rachel nosed Quinn's cock, giving it short kitten licks. "A lot."

"You a slut for it?" Quinn stroked her jaw with her thumb, trying to ground her a little as she tried out some dirty talk. Might as well go for broke given the circumstances. "You a slut for dog cock, Rach?"

Rachel's breath caught before she nodded quickly. "Yeah. And yours."

Quinn chuckled, threading her fingers in Rachel's hair again. "I like that. You can be our slut. Mine and Valentino's. We'll share you. Would you like that, Rachel? You want to be a slut for our dicks?"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered. "I want it so bad." She licked at Quinn's cock, trailing her tongue from base to tip. "He's about to knot me, Quinn. I might come again. Keep talking."

Quinn noticed Valentino's thrusts slowing. "We'll take turns," she said, guiding Rachel's lips back up her dick to the tip. She pushed her cockhead into Rachel's mouth, groaning as her lips parted to take her in. "We'll take turns fucking you," she panted, moaning as her hips jerked up, shoving her meat into Rachel's giving mouth. "Would you like that Rach? We'll fuck you over and over again, and Valentino can pump that slutty pussy full of dog cum for you. Is that what you want?"

Rachel groaned around her dick, nodding as best she could. Quinn tightened her grip on her hair, not enough to hurt, just to guide her movements with fierce precision. "If you're lucky," Quinn said, "we'll do this for you. We'll put you on all fours and let Valentino have his with way you, while I fuck your mouth." She pushed Rachel down on her cock, her eyes rolling back as her sensitive cockhead slipped into Rachel's tight throat. "You like that, Rachel? Taking both our dicks balls deep at once?"

"Mmpphhh. Mhmm." Rachel agreed as best she could. Valentino had stopped moving, settling still on her back. Quinn guessed that meant his knot was in play. She smiled at Valentino, huffing back laughter at how content her dog looked. He licked his chops and huffed, panting as he gazed up at Quinn.

"How's that pussy, buddy?" Quinn rubbed his head. "Feels good, right? That's our pussy, you know. Yours and mine. You gotta share, okay?"

Valentino just gazed at her, panting. Quinn smiled. "Close enough. Hey Rachel, he's cool with sharing."

Rachel gazed up her too, her smile strained. "Good. I want you both. I'm gonna come again, Quinn. His knot…it's so thick inside me. It feels so, so good." She sucked at the tip of Quinn's cock. "I want you to come too. You can do whatever you want with my mouth."

Quinn wanted Rachel to come again first. She wanted Rachel to never, ever forget this. "You want to come on his dick?" Quinn stroked Rachel's brow, hooking hair behind her ear. "Rub that pussy, baby, while Valentino fills you up." She guided Rachel's mouth back to her dick, pushing down as her shaft slipped back between Rachel's lips. "You're so pretty, Rachel. So pretty with your mouth full of my cock, and your pussy full of Valentino's. You're having the time of your life, aren't you?" Quinn guided Rachel's mouth up and down her dick, making sure her cockhead breached Rachel's tight throat with each small push of her hips against Rachel's face. "Letting me fuck your face while you take Valentino's knot. Such a slut for our dicks. How's this for an extracurricular activity? You want to put this on your college application? Valentino and I will make sure you have plenty of first-hand experience taking dog cock in your pussy, getting filled up nice and full with dog jizz."

Rachel whimpered around her dick. Quinn groaned; she was going to come soon herself. Rachel's shoulder was flexing, the only indication she was furiously rubbing her clit. Quinn rolled her hips, gently fucking into her mouth. "If you want some extra credit," Quinn said softly, "you could always let us double up on you. And not like this. This is easy mode." Quinn fucked harshly up into Rachel's mouth, her balls slapping Rachel's chin. "I'm talking me in your pussy and Valentino in your ass. Think you could take that? Could you be our little anal slut, Rachel, and let my dog fuck your ass? Let him stretch you out and fucking _rail_ you?

Rachel wailed as she came, the sound muffled with her lips stretched around Quinn's thick meat. Quinn bit down hard on her lip, trying not to blow her load in the midst of Rachel's orgasm for fear of choking the girl. She flexed her groin, breathing hard as Rachel shuddered and rocked against her. Rachel's enthusiastic response pulled at Quinn's balls, but she managed to hold off until Rachel finished. Barely. Catching her breath, Rachel panted and twirled her tongue around the head of Quinn's dick, idly more than anything. It was just too much.

"Fuck," Quinn grunted, her balls twitching. "Coming. I can't…"

Rachel moaned encouragement and sunk down on Quinn's dick, taking her twitching shaft smoothly into her throat. "Jesus," Quinn gasped. Her head tilted back and her eyes slid shut. Her cock jerked in Rachel's mouth and she came, pulsing thick come down Rachel's throat and into her belly. Rachel hummed and swallowed around her meat, causing starbursts behind Quinn's eyelids with each clench of her throat around her cockhead.

Quinn exhaled slowly, her lashes fluttering as she came back to the world. "So you're a comeslut, too," she joked, stroking Rachel's hair. She gently pulled her slick meat from Rachel's warm mouth. Her dick rested against her belly, absolutely spent.

"Yeah." Rachel grinned. "Little bit. You taste good."

"Like you even know," Quinn snorted. "You took my jizz straight down your throat." She sighed and grinned back. "It was amazing."

"I got a taste or two," Rachel assured her. "Valentino's almost done, by the way, I think."

Quinn smiled at her dog, still patiently resting on Rachel's back with his head on Rachel's shoulder. "Did he do good?"

"Yeah." Rachel giggled. "Just wait 'til he pulls out. It's going to be a mess. Dogs come a lot."

"Noted." Quinn smirked, brushing hair from Rachel's brow. "For future reference."

Rachel smiled shyly at her implication, or as shy as one can look under the circumstances. "Oh," she gasped. "He's—" Apparently done, Valentino shimmied off of Rachel's back, separating them all at once. Rachel yelped in surprise, but Valentino just curled up at Quinn's feet again, licking his cock and panting softly. Rachel frowned up at Quinn, her eyes comically big and sad. "I miss him already," she sniffed. "I feel cold and empty." She wiggled her hips, smiling when there was a telltale drip onto the dirt from her pussy.

 Quinn chuckled. "Dripping with his come and you still want more of his dick. I bet you'll never get enough." She pulled Rachel up into her lap, and Rachel giggled madly, settling her warm weight against Quinn as Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Wouldn't have you any other way, Rach."

"Really?" Rachel asked softly, looping her arms around Quinn's neck. Her dark eyes flicked between Quinn's, searching for confirmation, validation. "You mean that?"

"Yeah." Quinn kissed her, slow and deep. "I do."


End file.
